Kikyo's Rotted Heart
by Spyrkle10
Summary: Kikyo wants revenge. She kills the Inu gang. She tries to trick Inuyasha and destroy Kagome forever. Wrote it to show how evil Kikyo can be. Those piercing blue eyes... Ugh. And she does this this from the afterlife... Creepy.


**I am writing a one-shot. About Kikyo. About evil Kikyo and good Kikyo, though her good side is… about the size of a black lab's nose. I will try… Woe be thee…**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Inuyasha, do you think I'd be reducing this story to paper? It would be a special episode! But… no American owns Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. Kikyo's POV. I watched 'subbed' Inuyasha. If dub is different, it's not my fault. Netflix only had the subbed. **

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kikyo's Rotted Heart

Kikyo sat in a room. One half was bright and happy. The other burned with endless flames that did not consume. Kikyo was intently watching a scene unfold within it. Kikyo's eyes were blank. Inuyasha, her love, was kissing her reincarnation. Kagome's belly bulged with a growing child. (The story takes place after the series finishes, so Kagome is stuck in the Feudal Era forever) Kikyo smirked. Soon everything the couple had would be changed. She had poured her miko powers into creating a spell that was woven into a bed. When Inuyasha and herself slept together on it, their dream of 50 years ago would happen. Forever, she and a human Inuyasha would live together, all memories of what happened 50 years ago and all that happened after Inuyasha had awakened would crumble.

First, Kagome must suffer. Kikyo chanted a spell, and smirked. _I have prepared for too long. Today, I will have revenge and Inuyasha. No more pain of those memories. _Kikyo's heart ached, though she would get what she wanted soon enough. Small sparks of light raced out of the door less room.

Kagome heard screaming. Horrible screams. Inuyasha protectively held Kagome and growled. Shippo, Sango and Miroku ran to them. Shippo was sobbing. "Kirara… She… she died protecting me! Sparks of light passed through all the villagers. Even… even old Kaede. Hikari, Saki and Katsu didn't make it…" At this point, Shippo dropped, dead, to the ground. "Shippo!" Kagome became wracked with sobs, filled with utter dismay. Sango's hand made it to her shoulder before dropping. Miroku began speaking. "Kagome, we must… we mu-" Miroku's body dropped right on top of Sango's. "NO!" Kagome's eyes became blank. Her heart skipped a beat before stopping. "NO!"

Kagome was taken to Kikyo's room. "Kikyo," Kagome's voice was feral. "Come." A bright orb flew out of Kagome's chest, and into Kikyo's. Kagome's body disappeared. Inuyasha appeared. _I must act innocent. _Kikyo sobbed into Inuyasha's robes. "Why? You shouldn't have died, it was too early! I'm so sorry I was so cruel when I was brought back to life. Please… Inuyasha… forgive me. Before you return to Kagome in heaven, spend this one night with me. It is all I ask." Kikyo lifted her head. "Kikyo… Of course. We never did in life. I wish for more time, but Kagome is probably waiting for me." Inuyasha's amber eyes glowed.

The night was exhilarating. Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome laid down on the bed. Slowly, Inuyasha and Kikyo fell asleep. A blinding white light woke Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell, which had begun. Even now, he could feel what was going on. _The old days… Kagome is calling out to me! _"Inuyasha, Kikyo killed everyone. She took back our soul. She wants to trap you in a spell so you two will live together, back where you left off. Please… go with her. I cannot escape, so I want you to find happiness. It's my last wish. Honor it or I'll S-I-T you." Kagome's voice chuckled before fading. "Why? Kagome… I can't exist without you. COME BACK! COME BACK! YOU,YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha cried. For the second time in his life, he cried tears of sadness. His eyes fell upon the sleeping Kikyo. _Maybe I can bring her back. _

Inuyasha drew from within him all his power, all his strength, channeling it into freeing Kagome. His skin burned, but he didn't stop. Not even when his vision began to fade. He kept at it. _I'm not gonna let her die! _He looked up at Kagome's shocked face, and a burning Kikyo, falling into Hell. He blacked out. A few hours later, he woke up in a beautiful forest. "Inuyasha." He groaned. "This is our reward. We killed Naraku and saved many people. Sango, Shippo, Miroku and us will live here until we want to fade forever or be reincarnated. Now get up, sleepyhead." "Um, Kagome? WHY AM I HUMAN!" "Well… you lost them after you saved me and destroyed Kikyo for good. They should regenerate after a month or so. Besides, the youkai here are only fakes and are here for our entertainment. We can have children too." Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Really?" "Forever, Inuyasha. Forever."


End file.
